<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Double by Ribbons_Undone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270703">Seeing Double</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone'>Ribbons_Undone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double Up! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribbons_Undone/pseuds/Ribbons_Undone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find a lead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Wesley Weston, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Double Up! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really opened the floodgates on this one. Soon as I loosed my brain a little with Double Date, and no sooner than it was on the page, then this little teaser popped up. It's a miracle I went to bed at all last night.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Seeing Double</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The real reason they were in town was the same as their reason for being anywhere. They were on a hunt. Mass hauntings had been happening in Amity Park for a couple of years now…or at least that’s what the papers said. It was apparently <em>so bad</em> that the entire town had since accepted the truth of the undead and even had a <em>task force</em> in place to help with the problem. Seemed like they had things under control, but Sam and Dean wanted to stick around for a few days just to be sure.</p><p>“Hey, look at this,” Sam said, handing his brother an old copy of the local paper. “Think I have a lead.”</p><p>“Inviso-Bill…” Dean read out loud. “What the hell is this, Sam?” Dean asked.</p><p>“He doesn’t look familiar to you?” Sam asked. At Dean’s blank look he let out a sigh. “The Nasty Burger last night?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Dean squinted at the photo on the front page of the paper. “Yeah, I guess he does. That ginger kid, right?”</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking,” Sam agreed, “It’s like seeing double.”</p><p>“Alright,” Dean said, dropping the paper to the table, “Let’s go find out who he is and what he knows.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh boy what have I done this time. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>